


Sunstone

by dreamstier



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, all pairings but markhyuck are all background, everyones either a noble or working in the kingdom, hyuck is pretty, i was looking at rocks before writing this lololol, this is my first fic im scared :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamstier/pseuds/dreamstier
Summary: Lee Donghyuck was the Crowned Prince of the Thaeris Kingdom.Mark Lee, a rookie straight out of military school, was his soon to be personal guard.Having to protect one of the single most important people within the kingdom isn't on Mark's post graduation to-do list, but somehow falling for the noble wasn't exactly on there either.





	1. 1 - Hematite

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to @markwiis and @hazyhyuck for being my betas for this chapter ;u;

_Home_

 

       At home, in his families music room, was where Mark was when he had first received the news of being appointed as the Crown Prince’s new personal guard. At first, the information didn’t register in his mind; thoughts of _what ifs,_ _buts_ and especially _whys_ coursed through the boy’s head. It surely had to be a mistake, right? He had only been home for a week after graduating from the military school in the neighboring city, though he hadn’t remembered applying, nor being interviewed for the position during his time there in the first place. It took days of skepticism and disbelief for Mark to finally come to some sort of acceptance of his fate. On his final day home, Mark spent it eating out with his parents. His father had lectured him on palace etiquette, despite him only being there once, while his mother spent hours on end fretting over her son.

       Mark didn’t come from a low-class family; in fact, it was the complete opposite of that. His family was well off and were higher in the social hierarchy than most. Both his mother and father were the owners of one of the countries biggest jewelry companies, supplying goods inside and outside of the land. The pair wanted him to take over once they decided to retire, but Mark had plans of joining the military once he turned twenty. Being appointed as a royal guard wasn’t too far from his original plans, but it wasn’t quite what he was expecting to do either.

       In four hours time, the raven-haired boy was stepping into a carriage, multiple men trailing behind him with bags filled with his belongings. He waved meekly to his mother and father, tears threatening to slide down his cheeks at the sight of his mother sobbing into his father’s chest. The doors closed once he was seated and the vehicle began moving immediately, the sight of his house getting smaller with each passing second. In the duration of the ride, Mark’s hands seemed like the most interesting thing in the world to him. Had he always had a cut on his pinky?

       After prolonged moments of pondering, he finally looked up to focus his attention elsewhere. Upon glancing up, Mark finally noticed the man sitting across from him; his hands were folded neatly in his lap and he was clothed in a blue silk robe. He had black hair paired with brown eyes, and around his neck was an Angelite encrusted necklace. In short terms, he might have been one of the most beautiful people Mark had ever laid his eyes on; he wouldn't admit that out loud though. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours, before the man finally spoke up. “First things first, my name is Lee Taeyong. I am the chancellor for His Highness Lee Donghyuck,” he paused for a moment, clearly in thought, before speaking again. “That’s what the palace officials call me though. I’m more like his guardian than anything.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair before looking back up at Mark. “Well, I suppose you would like to know why you were chosen as His Highness’ personal guard, correct?” Mark could only nod dumbly in response, not really comprehending anything being told to him.

       “To explain briefly, various palace officials were sent to different military schools within the kingdom to gather information on the students there. After some deliberation, we decided on you to be His Highness’ personal guard. It’s very simple, once you think about it.” Taeyong finishes, reaching into the carrier bag placed next to him soon after. “Now that I’m done explaining, I have some more questions to ask you.” He pulls out a notebook and feathered pen, both stamped with the royal family’s crest, and flips to the nth page.

       “Hold on, so I’m getting interviewed _after_ being selected?” All the information is being thrown in his direction at a pace too fast for his liking, and the fact that Mark hasn’t gotten a say in anything up until now has slightly irked the boy. Taeyong made eye contact with him again, the once playful look in his eyes being replaced with one of confusion. “Well, yes. That’s what’s happening now, isn’t it?” He states it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Mark’s eyebrow twitches. The man leans in a little closer to the boy, still maintaining eye contact with him. “Look, I don’t want to do this as much as you do, but this is just a safety precaution. In the case that you’re not what we thought you were, we can rid of you quickly before putting you in close proximity of His Highness,” he paused, took a breath, and put his hand on Mark’s shoulder, squeezing it. “I trust you though, Mark Lee. I have a feeling that you’re exactly what Donghyuck needs. Call it a ‘mother’s’ intuition if you’d like, but I know His Highness more than anyone else in the palace. I would never put him in harm's way.” Taeyong cracked a smile at the end of his spiel, giving Mark’s shoulder one more squeeze. “Take care of him, okay?” There was a look in Taeyong’s eyes that Mark identified as sincerity, and he was quick to smile back.

 

       “Of course.”

 

       “Great!” He pulled back and clasped his hands together, the smile still adorning his face. His hands broke apart soon after and reached for the notepad and pen again, opening the pad up to a different page this time. “Now, those questions?” At the mention of the interview again, Mark’s shoulders visibly slumped, his mouth ready to release a string of complaints. After pouting and Taeyong sitting there calmly, waiting for a sign of continuation, Mark straightens up and weakly nods his head. “Go on, I guess…”

 

 

 

 

       The ride to the palace took a mere two hours, but to Mark, it felt like years. After agreeing to Taeyong’s mini-interview, the boy was bombarded with questions that ranged from his hobbies, family life, personal life, and even the size clothing he wore. Once the vehicle came to a full stop, Mark didn’t wait for palace assistants to open the door for him before he swung the door open himself and skipped out. Finally being able to step out of the carriage after enduring all that he had in the time he was there felt like entering a flower field; fresh and open.

       Taeyong had stepped out of the carriage soon after with the help of another guard; a good-looking one, Mark notes. The two engage in small talk, seemingly like they had forgotten the boy was still there. The guard then turns around and shoots a smile in his direction, dimples appearing. He had brown hair that fell nicely over his forehead, accompanied with a set of brown eyes. He was dressed in the palace’s guard uniform, the family crest on the left side of his shirt. Despite being adorned in official clothing, the man still looked casual. Some buttons of his shirt were undone with small specks of dirt here and there, along with a half eaten apple in his right hand. Upon closer inspection, the man had a necklace around his neck, one similar to Taeyong’s. Though, the gem in the center wasn’t an Angelite, but a Bloodstone. Mark realized he had been staring for a while and straightened, offering a quick apology. The guard let out a laugh and placed his hand out, inviting Mark to shake it.

       “I’m Jung Jaehyun. Nice to meet you, Mark.” Again, the boy could only nod dumbly in response and shake the man’s hand. There was no point in introducing himself if he already knew who he was. Taeyong stepped forward and patted Jaehyun’s back. “He’s part of His Highness’ guard, which you will soon be joining.” Jaehyun nodded along with Taeyong’s statement, not feeling the need to give any more information on himself. The trio stood there for a short whiles more as servants were scurrying to get Mark’s things into the palace and into the guards’ quarters. Minutes pass and two boys began emerging from the entrance of the palace, both wearing matching servant’s uniforms. Taeyong’s demeanor seemed to brighten as he noticed the two approaching, while Jaehyun held out both hands respectively, waiting for a high five from the two. When they finally reached the three, they both gave Jaehyun his long awaited high five, got pats on the head from Taeyong, then turned towards Mark.

       The three boys looked absentmindedly at each other, waiting for someone to say something. Taeyong smiled to himself and took it upon himself to introduce them to one another. “Mark, this is Park Jisung and Zhong Chenle. Both are personal servants to His Highness.” The duo nodded in response and waited for Taeyong to continue. “They’ll be showing you around the palace, and will also introduce you to other nobles residing here, along with other palace officials.” Mark nodded and offered them a smile, using it as a chance to conduct a quick inspection of the two. Jisung, the taller of the pair was slightly more lanky than Chenle, who, in Mark’s eyes, seemed like a never-ending ball of energy (even for his size). The taller had light brown hair while the other had an even lighter shade, nearing a blond color. He didn’t fail to notice the Aventurine encrusted necklace around Jisung’s neck and the Chrysoprase one around Chenle’s.

       He directed his attention back to the conversation and offered his hand out for the pair to shake. “It’s nice to meet you two. Should we get going? I’d really like to look around.” Jisung nodded and turned to face the palace again. The servants gave one more wave to Taeyong and Jaehyun before opting Mark to follow them into the palace.

       After minutes of walking around the lower grounds of the considerable large facility, Mark decided to make small talk with the two, steering the initial conversation away from the location of things. “Will I be meeting His Highness today as well?” Chenle and Jisung looked to each other, then back at Mark.

       “No.” Jisung’s answer was clear and crisp as day, which earned him a light punch on the shoulder from Chenle. “What he _meant_ to say is that His Highness is currently away on a trip with his mother. He will be making his return tomorrow morning. Though, I doubt he will have any free time in the earlier hours of the day, so it’s possible that you won’t see him until he goes to supper near nightfall of tomorrow.” Chenle finishes, sending a snarky glance at Jisung, who in turn refuses to meet his eye.

       “I see…” Mark thinks about the next question he wants to ask, but when nothing comes to him he finally decides to ask the simplest question he could. “Is His Highness… kind?” The duo shared one more glance with each other until Jisung decided to answer again. “Depends on what your definition of kind is…. He’s a good guy though. You’ll like His Highness.” He finishes as Chenle began walking towards the kitchen, encouraging the others to join him.

 

       After forty five minutes of walking around the palace, the trio were met upon a pair of doors. They were smaller than all the other ones within the castle, but Mark couldn’t help but gape at the sight of them. Flowers were carved into the door, and the frame seemed to be made out of pure gold, along with the handle. He gave Chenle and Jisung a pleading look and they chuckled, nodding. The smaller of the two took off his necklace and held the gem in front of the handle where a normal lock would be, but rather than a lock, there was a concave area replacing it instead. After moments of silence, there was a _click_ and he pulled down on the handle, allowing the other two entrance. “Hold on… how… how does that work?” Mark was in mild disbelief at what he had just saw, and Jisung offered him a playful look. “Get in here first and we’ll explain.”

 

 

 

 

 

       If the exterior of the room was beautiful, the interior was an even greater sight to behold. The room was graced with flowers and plants of all kinds and there were various insects flying around; some that Mark has never seen in his life. They were walking along a cobblestone path, above them were large trees that arched over each other, which in turn allowed less sunlight on the path. On both sides of them, there were rose bushes growing neatly, one next to the other, colors varrying from red, pink, and orange. Above head, Mark finally noticed the flowers, which were a light pink in color, growing on the towering trees. On the ground, there were vines making their way from one end of the path to the other, also with smaller white flowers growing on them.

 

_It was perfect._

 

       Chenle began speaking and Mark turned his attention towards the boy. “Remember how the door unlocked without a key, but with a mere gem?” Mark nodded, clearly recalling the event. “Well, the Crowned Prince, despite his cold exterior, is a very sentimental guy. When people get added to work or care for him, he gifts them each a gem, by which he believes represents them the best. Each of our stones have been enchanted so only his personnel can access his room, or any room he deems a ‘secret’ for him and his personnel alone. When he returns, you’ll get one too!” He finishes proudly, dangling his necklace in front of Mark, in which he gently takes it into his hand to study. Chenle’s gem, a Chrysoprase, was colored in various hues, ranging from green to orange. Underneath the dim sunlight, the gem looked gorgeous, as did Jisung’s. Upon handing the necklace back to the boy, Chenle starts explaining more. “When gifting the necklace to me, His Highness told me that it meant _love, healing,_ and _joy._ Pretty neat, huh? Jisung’s is-”

       “It’s Aventurine. I know. _Vitality, confidence,_ and _optimism._ ” The pair gave him a shocked look, before cracking a smile towards each other. Jisung shrugged and gave Mark a soft punch on his arm. “As expected from the son of Lee’s Jewelry.” It was Mark’s turn to give the two a shocked look. “How did you know that?” That gained him another round of laughter from the two.

       “You’ve been the talk of the palace for a week or so now, Mark. I don’t know if you understand this, but you’re the _Crowned Prince’s_ new _personal guard_. You’re literally like… stuck with him until the day you die.” Chenle explains, and Jisung picks up immediately after. “It’s like you guys are platonically married. Good luck with that.” With that remark, a bell began to ring through the palace, and the three shared a look. Chenle ran to the edge of the garden and looked out the window, running back as soon as he saw what was there.

       “Fates playing something here…” He starts, and a pit of nervousness began to develop in Mark’s stomach.

 

       “The Crowned Prince is back early.”


	2. 2 - Chrysocolla

       Mark has always been good with words. Aside from being skillful with a sword, or with hands-on battle, the boy truly did appreciate the art of it all. Knowing what to say when it had to be said has always been one of his strong suits, and he took great pride in that. Moments where he could use his words over all else is an undermined ability that Mark has always taken advantage of.

 

_       This was not one of those moments. _

 

       Upon hearing the words leave the Chinese boy’s mouth, he had felt a wave of chills throughout his body; from the tip of his head to the soles of his feet. The raven-haired boy hadn’t even thought of all the scenarios that could occur until Jisung tugged on his wrist and guided him out of the garden. “Quickly,” he murmured, carefully leading him through the trees and straight out the door. “I know you still aren’t very accustomed to palace etiquette, but as His Highness’ personal guard, you must be first in line to greet him.” The words flowed in through one ear and out the other for Mark as he tried to keep pace with the younger boy; he hadn’t expected Jisung’s stamina to be above average for someone of his physique, though there were a lot of things to be unexpected within the palace. 

 

       A handful of servants were already lined up near the entrance of the vicinity before the three arrived there. Chenle pushed Mark to the head of the line and straightened out his clothes for him. “Now, there is only one thing you have to do once the Crowned Prince and Her Highness enter through those doors,” he said as he pointed to the very doors, giving Mark a look that he couldn’t quite describe. “Just bow and look pretty. Do not, and I repeat, do  _ not _ look up at them until they’ve completely passed all the other servants.” He finished, making sure to enunciate both  _ nots _ that he included in his spiel. Mark nodded in response and straightened, matching the posture of those next to him.  _ I really should’ve changed before agreeing to the palace tour, _ he begrudgingly thought, taking one glance at the clothes he was currently wearing. He felt out of place compared to the other servants in the room; too  _ casual _ , too  _ laid back.  _ He was simply dressed in a dark button up, the right sleeve adorned with a small white dragon, and gray slacks to go with it. Upon inspection, everyone else was dressed in official palace clothing, ranging from servants uniforms to gardening uniforms and guard attire.

       Before Mark could verbally express his distress, the doors were being opened by two post guards. Mark tensed again and looked forward, not wanting to accidentally make eye contact with either of the royals. At the first sound of shoes tapping against the floor, Mark bowed, just as Chenle instructed him to. He saw the gown of one figure, presumably the Queen, cross his field of vision as he stared at the floor. From what he could see, she was dressed in a teal shade, with white slipped to go with it. 

       Mark soon heard the tapping of another figure approaching.  _ The Crowned Prince, _ he thought, anxiety beginning to pool in his stomach yet again. His back was beginning to ache after being in a bowing position for two minutes, but he persisted--the Crowned Prince was still yet to come. The footsteps were right in front of him now, and he took the chance to observe all that he could. He was wearing black slippers, and the train of his light orange robe trailed behind him. On the backside, various flowers were sewn into an intricate design, trailing all the way down to the end of the garment. The hems of the boys white pants were also adorned with light colored flowers. 

      The steps began growing distant, and Mark waited for one servant to rise before he did so. The first to lift their heads were Chenle and Jisung, who immediately made a beeline towards him. “So?” Mark gave the pair a confused stare, clearly not understanding their advancements. 

 

       “So, what?”

 

       “What’d you think of His Highness?”

 

        At hearing the question, Mark stifled laughter, and it was the duo’s turn to share a confused stare. “What do I  _ think _ of him? Well,” he thought for a moment, dramatically placing his index finger to his chin. “ _ I think _ he has very nice shoes. Walks very…  _ royal like _ .” He deadpanned, trying to mimic the way the boy walked. Chenle surppressed a giggle while Jisung facepalmed, finally understanding the joke. 

       The line of servants finally began to dissipate and the three followed suit. They started walking back down the corridor, but instead of making their way back to the garden, Chenle lead them through another hallway. “Over here is the guards’ quarters,” he explained, pointing his head in the direction of the hall. “This is where you’ll be sleeping. The personal guard always takes the first room to the right, since it’s the closest to the Crowned Prince’s room.” Mark nodded, his gaze shifting over to the door of his new quarters. From the exterior, it didn’t look too fancy--it was simply adorned with a wooden door, and the only thing that differed from the other rooms was the small flower carved into the center of it.

       After standing in silence for a few minutes, Chenle moved forward and patted Mark on the shoulder. “I think we showed you everything you  _ needed _ to see,” he started, reaching over to pull Jisung along with him. “If you need anything, we’ll be on the floor above. Jisung and I share a room in the servant’s quarters, so just knock on the third door on the left if you need us.” With that statement, the two boys departed, leaving Mark to stand outside his room alone.

       After taking one more look down the corridor at the departing boys, he sighed and inched closer towards the door, reaching for the handle and turning it. The interior was as interesting as the outside of the room; there was a single bed and desk, two candles stationed on each end of the room, with a third being perched above said desk, and a small bookshelf in the furthest right corner. Mark was surprised to see a small window on the right wall, small flower pots placed on the ledge of it. All of his belongings were placed neatly in the middle of the room, waiting to be put away. He glared at it, thinking the notion would make the items put themselves away, but after moments of having a one-sided staring contest, Mark finally moved from the spot he was in towards the bags on the ground. “This… This’ll take a while.”

  
  
  
  
  


       After what felt like ages of organizing, Mark finally placed the last of his belongings  _ somewhere _ and made a beeline for the bed, immediately plopping himself down onto the mattress. He sighed into the pillow, looked up, then sighed again.  _ Today had been surprisingly mellow,  _ he thought, turning onto his side and propping his head up onto his hands. Truthfully speaking, Mark expected today to be more…  _ hectic _ . In the days leading up to his move to the castle, the boy expected to be confused, nervous, and thrown around by other personnel within the palace. Though, upon entering the castle and meeting everyone there, Mark hadn’t experienced  _ any  _ of those feelings. Opposed to any of his previous thoughts, the palace was more calm and serene than he had ever imagined.

       A knock at the door snapped him out of whatever trance he was in, and he nonchalantly made his way over, smoothing out any wrinkles visible to make himself more presentable. He opened the door and made eye contact with another boy, probably not much younger than him, who was also dressed in a similar uniform to Chenle and Jisung’s. “Hello, my name is Jaemin, a servant under the Crowned Prince,” he said, sticking his hand out for Mark to shake. After brief introductions, Jaemin reached into his right pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, handing it to the latter. “At the request of His Highness, please make your way to his quarters immediately.” With a curt nod of his head, Jaemin turned around and made his way out of the hallway, not before poking his head back around the corner and giving Mark a thumbs up. 

       The raven-haired boy smiled to himself and opened up the note he received from Jaemin, scanning its contents.

 

_        Mark Lee, _

_        I hope this note reaches you well. How are you enjoying your new quarters? I hope it is to your standards. If there is anything we can improve, please notify Jaemin, and we will be quick in arranging something new for you. _

_       Onto important matters, please come see me in the royal quarters as soon as possible. I have an array of flowers and plants placed on the ledge of your window, along with an assortment of new clothes for you to wear. Before coming, please select one of the plants; one that… draws you in, perse. Bring that over to my room. _

_      In case you are not aware of where my quarters are located, it’s right around the corner, the first room to the left. My door has different flowers carved into it, those similar to the one on yours. Please knock three times upon arrival, and I will allow you in myself. _

_      I look forward to meeting you, Mark Lee. _

 

_        Yours truly, _

_       Lee Donghyuck _

 

       Mark directed his attention towards the plants near the window and slowly made his way over, scanning over the items presented. The first ones that Mark noticed were the generic flowers; a rose, a daisy, and a lilac. None of those deemed fit for Mark’s liking and he pushed those aside, continuing his search, until he laid his eyes on one of the plants located behind all of them. He reached over and held the plant in his hands, admiring every little detail of it. 

 

_        A bonsai. _

 

       Mark had never particularly been interested in plants, he was more into geology and different gems more than anything--but he could always appreciate a bonsai; something about the elegance of it always seemed to draw him in. He smiled to himself once more and placed the plant on the desk, finally noticing the array of clothing the Crowned Prince mentioned in his note. They all seemed the same upon inspection, the only difference being the color of the fabric.  _ Blue, red, black, white, and orange. _ Those were the colors Mark was given, and it didn’t take him long to decide on the black uniform. He quickly slipped it on and carefully took the bonsai plant into his hands, making his way out the door and down the corridor.

  
  
  
  
  
  


       Once Mark found himself outside of the Crowned Prince’s room, he felt butterflies making circles in his stomach. There was no reason for him to be nervous, he was simply meeting the Crowned Prince, the boy he would be protecting for the rest of his life.

 

_       Maybe there was a reason to be nervous. _

 

      But that was besides the point. Mark balled his fists and prepared to knock, hesitating before finally knocking on the wood. While he waited for it to open, he studied the exterior of the room. The prince’s door held similarities with the one that closeted the garden. There were flowers carved onto the entirety of the door, and it was also bordered with a golden lining. Unlike the garden door, the prince had a large sun carved into the very top, taking up nearly half of its surface. 

      The door finally opened and Mark was met with large brown eyes staring into his own. The boy offered him a smile and widened the door, to which Mark backed up in shock, eyes widening.

 

_       He was the most gorgeous boy he had ever laid eyes on. _

 

      He was able to sputter a quick hello and shuffled into the room, the auburn-haired boy replying with a small laugh. “Even your laugh is pretty,” he murmurred, immediately placing his hand over his mouth. “I meant.. I meant to keep that to myself and- sorry…” Mark rubbed the back of his neck in embarassment and the boy continued smiling. “It’s fine, don’t worry. Anyways, the plant?” 

      “Oh, right,” he handed the bonsai plant over to Donghyuck, who carefully took it into his hands. The prince then made his way over to a large desk, one almost triple in the size of Mark’s, and placed it on top. He motioned for the guard to come over and sit in the chair on the other side of the desk while he sat in his. Mark took this as an opportunity to finally look over his physical features. The prince had beautifully tanned skin, nicely complementing the auburn tone of his hair. He had moles decorating various spots on his face and neck, and Mark notes how pretty and soft his lips look; in a non-creepy way, of course. Around his neck sat a necklace, the middle homing a small Sunstone. In comparison to his looks, the gem seemed like the perfect fit for the royal. After about five minutes of rummaging through different drawers of his desk, he makes a small  _ aha _ noise and motions for Mark to come onto his side. 

 

      “You know,” he started, pulling out a small pendant from one of the drawers and placing it on the table. “You and I, me and you… I can tell that we’re complete opposites. You chose black, despite all the other colors presented to you. I’m a fan of the brighter ones. You also chose a bonsai as your plant,” he continued, tilting his head in the direction of the plant. “The complete opposite of a sunflower.” Mark began to grow nervous the more Donghyuck spoke.  _ What if he sends me back home? _ He thought of every outcome from this engagement as the prince continued to speak, all scenarios in his head coming out as negative. He swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to listen to whatever the latter had to say. “And to be completely honest? I think it’s nice. It’s like… we balance out. Like  _ yin and yang _ . You’re a nice change, Mark Lee.” He finishes, shooting him another smile. One more gesture like that, and Mark was completely sure his heart would leap out of his chest at any given moment. Donghyuck picked up the pendant again and motioned for Mark to scoot in closer. “So I decided… that I’ll give you a Moonstone as your gem.”

      Donghyuck leaned over and fastened the necklace around the taller boy’s neck, pulling back with a satisfied look on his face. “That’ll be all for today, Mark. You’re to report here tomorrow and seven in the morning to escort me out for breakfast. Don’t be late,” he said, standing up, which prompted Mark to do so as well. He lead the former to the door and opened it for him, allowing him to walk through. “I hope I’ll get to learn more about you in the upcoming years. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Donghyuck offered him one last smile and closed the door, Mark barely getting a  _ goodbye _ out before the door shut completely.

 

_       A Moonstone. The complete opposite of a Sunstone. The two gems balance each other out perfectly, and can harness the energies of the sun and moon together.  _

 

      All nervousness in Mark’s system was pushed out, immediately being replaced with a sense of giddyness. Once he reached his room, he changed and got into bed, the smile never leaving his face. All candles blown out, the only light being emitted through the room was that of the moon. The gem around his neck reflected the light beautifully, and for the first time since entering the palace, Mark felt euphoric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading this chapter <33   
> i didnt have this chapter betaed bc i wanted to get it up as soon as possible so im sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes :(((  
> sorry it took me a while to upload, i've been SUPER busy with school lately but!! its hereee  
> spring break is soon so i should be updating faster once that time comes around!!  
> anyways, if you want to contact me feel free to! my twitter is @jaemintier <333  
> ps. ive been asked if its ok for you guys to draw fanart of the fic and the answer is please!! do!! i'd love to see your works <3


	3. 3 - Amethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok major note b4 we start: i wrote the first half all the way back in march/aprilish and then wrote the second part during late may so theres a HUGE change in my writing style. kinda  
> i hope it isnt too noticeable but my writings changed a lot and i didnt feel like going back and rewriting the first part so :(  
> ok with that outta the way enjoy

     Mark awoke the next morning feeling groggy, but in an overall good mood. He recalled the events of the day prior and smiled to himself, gently caressing the small pendant around his neck. _A Moonstone_. Donghyuck had gifted him a Moonstone as his personal gem. He felt heat creeping up his cheeks at the thought, and breathed out a happy sigh. The sun was currently in the middle of rising, and Mark noted that he had to leave soon to escort Donghyuck to breakfast. The raven-haired boy sat up and stretched slightly, relieving any aches in his body that he had acquired during the night, and slowly stepped out of bed, reaching over to light his bedside candle.

     Upon inspection of his wardrobe, in addition to his previous belongings were new palace uniforms. Some looked more casual than other designs, and Mark found himself with a surprising variety of clothing to choose from. He eventually decided on a dark navy guards uniform; there was white embroidering on the cuffs of his sleeves and collar, along with white accents on the side of his pants. There was a small pocket watch sticking out of the right coat pocket, the royal crest carved proudly onto its surface. Also on the coat was another crest, this one placed on the left chest area. It hadn’t looked like the crests on all the other palace clothing or items; it was an embroidering of the sun and moon on a shield, seemingly clashing into each other to form one entity. Mark shrugged off the speculation and quickly got dressed, splashing cold water onto his face to wake him up a little more. With that, he took one last look into the mirror and adjusted his uniform, stepping out of the room

 

                                                       

 ____________________________________________________________________

  
  


     Mark’s pace quickened the closer he got to the Prince’s room. It wasn’t nervousness that he was feeling (at least he thought), but rather a feeling of excitement. The boy was eager to learn more about the latter who he would be protecting; royal status aside, Mark felt himself naturally gravitating towards the brunette. There was just something about _him_ that made his insides bubble with happiness and _warmth_ , a feeling like none he’d ever felt before. In the midst of his pondering, Mark realized that he had been pacing in front of said boys’ room for quite a while and became flustered, although there was no one around. He straightened himself up one more time and knocked three times on the white doors, awaiting for a response from the other side. There was a slight shuffling, a subtle _crash_ noise, and quick footsteps coming from inside the room and Mark continued to wait patiently until the doors were thrown open.

    Donghyuck was dressed in an outfit similar to the one he wore the day prior. Though, this one had a gradient pink-purple, with intricate white designs sewn onto the lower portion of the robe. The ribbon tied around his waist was a darker shade of pink, with flowers in hues ranging from red to orange sewn onto it with precision. Mark noticed another difference in the boy’s appearance today, that of which included the light eye makeup adorning his eyelids and the small pink hair piece carefully clipped onto the right side of his head. There was blush that was lightly dusted onto his cheeks, accompanied by a similar lip shade on his lips. Mark stood there dumbfounded while looking over Donghyuck once more, forgetting the real reason why he was there in the first place. Claiming that the boy looked amazing would have been an _understatement_.

    The various colors complimented the latter in a way Mark couldn’t describe; it seemed as if his eyes were fixated on the boy for hours. Donghyuck clapped his hands together, snapping Mark out of his trance and stepping to the side, making room for him to walk through the doors. A small smile made its way to the shorter boy’s face as he looked Mark over. “I see you’ve chosen navy today. The opposite of the colors I’ve decided to wear today. You… really are something, Mark Lee,” he said, eyes making their way up and down Mark’s figure. He sheepishly responded with a small _thanks_ and scratched the back of his neck, unsure of how to properly respond. Donghyuck straightened and strode closer to the raven-haired boy, placing himself to the right side of him.

    “Anywho,” he started, beckoning Mark to begin walking along with him. “We will start the day off with breakfast. After that, you will accompany me to a meeting with my mother and father outside of the palace in the village. You will serve as a personal guard to me during our travels,” he paused for a moment, allowing Mark to comprehend the information being explained to him. He moved slightly closer to the former and nudged the older boy with his elbow slightly, a mischievous glint in his eyes upon making eye contact with him. “And if we’re lucky enough,” he began, looking around to ensure no one else was listening in on the conversation. “We can sneak off after to look through the village market for stuff,” he leaned back out again, creating a respectable distance between the two and broke their eye contact, focusing his eyes back down the hall. Mark’s eyes widened and immediately softened; he decided that he could get used to this side of the prince. “Of course, your Highness.”

    “Donghyuck,” the latter said, not slowing his pace. Mark raised an eyebrow and glanced back at him.

 

    “ _Call me Donghyuck._ ”

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  


    Breakfast went by relatively quickly. After accompanying Donghyuck to breakfast, Mark assisted him with gathering items and papers that they needed for the upcoming meeting in the afternoon. “Mark? Would you mind going down to the supplies hall to retrieve a few bags and folders for these?” He asked, back faced to him. Mark nodded and turned to make his leave, deciding that he’ll figure out his own way to his destination.

    After wandering around the palace for what felt like _ages_ (ideally, it had only been five minutes since he left Donghyuck’s office), he knocked into the shoulder of another boy who had been making his way down the hall. “Ah, sorry! Are you alright?”, the stranger asked, quickly standing up and brushing off his uniform. He held out his hand to Mark, who could only nod dumbly in response. “Uh, yeah,” he replied, hoisting himself up with the help of the other. The boy was dressed in the palace guard uniform, an empty tray in his left hand. He had light brown hair and the most welcoming smile Mark has ever seen (save for his mother, of course).

“My name is Jaemin. I’m one of Prince Donghyuck’s servants,” he started, and leaned in a little closer to Mark. “But that’s what the officials call me. I’m more of his gardener than anything,” he and Mark laughed softly at his claim, feeling comfortable with each other already. “I’m Mark. Donghyu- ah, sorry. Prince Donghyuck’s new personal guard. I arrived here yesterday,” Jaemin nodded along, the smile never leaving his face. The two talked for a few minutes and Jaemin said his goodbyes, starting to make his way back down the hall. Mark continued on his way as well, before finally remembering the task given to him. “Oh, hey! Wait!” He called out, turning back around quickly and jogging up to the boy.

 

“Do you happen to know where the supplies hall is? I need to retrieve a few bags and folders for His Highness.”

Jaemin nodded in response, tilting his head in the direction that he was walking in. “Of course, that’s actually where I’m heading right now,” he replied, slightly tugging on Mark’s sleeve as a sign to follow him.

 _So I was going the wrong way this whole time,_ he thought, shoulders visibly sagging.

  


______________________________________________________

  


Mark was able to retrieve the needed items a few minutes later, quickly giving Jaemin a _thanks_ and began rushing back to Donghyuck’s office. Upon entering the room again, Mark easily finds the other boy still hunched over the same stacks of documents he had seen him with before leaving. He slowly maneuvered his way over to him, careful not to knock over any of the items scattered messily on the ground. “Ahem, Donghyuck,” he started, making an effort to get the boys’ attention. “I have the items you’ve requested,” with much deliberation, Mark made his way over to stand directly next to the latter, squatting down so he was level with him. The only response out of Donghyuck was a soft grunt and a hand reaching over, slightly tugging on the items bunched up in Mark’s arms. He let the folders slip from his grasp into the Prince’s hand, watching with slight interest.

    The two sat there in a comfortable silence; Donghyuck organizing papers as Mark played with a stray thread on his shirt. After some moments, the raven haired boy stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles beginning to make way onto his pants. “Well, I’ll be outside if you need anything, Your Highness. I will come retrieve you when it is time to leave,” Mark made his way over to the door, reaching for the handle to open it.

    “Wait,” he stopped in his tracks, turning back to give his attention to Donghyuck. The smaller boy stood up, the light in the nearby window catching his features beautifully. His tan skin looked as if it glowed underneath the light, and his hair seemed as if it rivaled silk. Mark noted the boyish features on his face; his face was rounder due to the baby fat his cheek’s still possessed, and how underneath the sunlight, his eyes still seemed to _twinkle_. Mark was envious of the boy standing in front of him, in all of his glory.

    The guard shook his head slightly and directed his attention back to what Donghyuck had to say. “Yes?” The latter broke eye contact and looked down, seemingly bashful. “You don’t have to leave the room just yet,” he began fidgeting with his fingers, still refusing to look up.

 

“Keep me company for a little?”

 

Mark felt the corners of his mouth lifting.

 

“Of course, Your Highness.”

  


_____________________

 

    The ride to the town was short lived, the only noteworthy occurrence being the herd of cows they passed on the way there. Upon arrival, Mark exited the carriage first, holding out one hand to assist Donghyuck. The King and Queen stepped out of the carriage in front of them, several guards following them into the building. The exterior of the meeting place was not one worth ogling at; the bricks seemed worn down, the once rustic color gradually fading to a light brown. The door made a slight creaking noise when opened, and the windows seemed as if they haven’t been tidied in a significant amount of time. The two story building had an array of vines encircling it, most of which were beginning to wilt away.

    The pair began making their way in, walking along the stone path. After being escorted in by a staff member, they were lead to a room on the second floor, seemingly larger than the other rooms the building had.

    “You don’t have to come inside with me, by the way. Just stand outside,” Donghyuck whispered, Mark nodding along. He looked over at the boy, noticing that he had another thought on his mind. He nudged the latter, prompting him to continue. Donghyuck gave him a slight smile and leaned in a little closer, making sure the escort in front of them wouldn’t be able to hear.

    “I only have to be in the meeting for the first part of it,” he started, a slight mischievous glint entering his eyes. “That gives us at least two hours to sneak off and walk around the town,” he muttered, looking up at Mark expectantly. He hesitated at first, not wanting to break whatever trust the boy’s parents placed in him as he watched over their son. Donghyuck began nudging him repeatedly on the way to the meeting room, trying to convince him to give into the plan. Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking down to give the boy a small smile.

    “Fine, but we’re only going in town for an hour and a half, no more,” he said sternly, chuckling softly when the latter crossed his arms.

“Deal.”

 

    Nearly an hour into the meeting Donghyuck sauntered out of the room, the same glint in his eyes returning once they landed on Mark’s form, which was leaned against one of the walls. He nodded towards the two guards stationed outside the room and quickened his pace to reach the raven haired boy. “Mark,” he called, lightly tugging on his sleeve.

“We have somewhere to be,” he teased, dragging the taller of the two away discreetly. Mark held back a laugh as he let himself be maneuvered by the auburn haired boy. They quickly made their way out of the building, avoiding all of the other palace guards. The moment they stepped out into the open, Donghyuck held his hands up above his head and stretched, groaning when his shoulder popped. “I’m not even twenty yet, but my bones feel sixty,” he whined, grimacing when his other shoulder popped. Mark shrugged, laughing when Donghyuck sent a glare in his direction. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you around town,” he started, a teasing smile making its way to his face when he said the next word.

 

“ _Gramps_.”

  


___________________

  


    Donghyuck had taken to ignoring Mark after his comment, to which he laughed off, finding some joy in teasing the smaller boy. They slowly made their way around town, the guard taking care in watching the time. Mark noticed the prince hadn’t gone out in any disguise, and despite his current cold demeanor towards him, he warmly greeted every villager who recognized him as the crowned prince. They continued their walking routine until they reached a small store, Donghyuck stopping in his tracks when he laid his eyes on it. The small shop didn’t seem to stand out; its walls were painted a very light shade of brown and the porch was decorated with various assortments of flowers. The windows were covered with white drapes, yellow flowers embroidered on the bottom of each curtain. The name board that was fixed above the door read _Lucia_ , not giving Mark a single clue as to what was sold inside. Donghyuck turned and began to walk towards the store, the raven haired boy hot on his trail. Before he entered, the latter spun and placed a finger on Mark’s chest. “I’m going in alone. Just stay out here until I come out,” he explained, not giving Mark a chance to protest before he opened the door and closed it in his face.

    The guard gulped down the nervousness beginning to form inside him, anxious of what may happen to Donghyuck inside. A small tug on his pants pulled him out of his thoughts, his eyes drifting to the small figure by his leg. “Hi mister, are you from the palace?” The small boy asked, his chocolate colored eyes filled with a childlike innocence Mark was slightly envious of. The boy didn’t look like he exceeded the age of six, and he was dressed in a school uniform; one Mark hadn’t recognized. He smiled softly at the child and gently scooped him up, pleased by the excited squeal the boy let out. He moved some strands of the boy’s dark hair out of his face before speaking again. “Mhm, I help protect the Crowned Prince,” he explained, laughing when the boy’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? My mother said when I grow up, I can go and protect all the princes and princesses I want!”, he exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few other children in the area. “That sounds very cool. It's very fun, especially when the person you protect becomes your friend,” he said, his smile growing wider when the boy nodded in agreement. “Yeah! I protect my baby sister all the time, and we’re best friends,” he said proudly. Mark placed the boy back onto the ground and crouched down so he was eye level with him. “My names Mark, what’s yours?” he asked, placing his hand out for the boy to shake. “My names Flynn,” he said, taking Mark’s ring finger and shaking it.

 

    “And my names Aurora!”

   

    “I’m Kieran!”

 

    Various introductions started to come from every direction. Mark hadn’t noticed how large his crowd of children had became until he finally stood up and glanced around, finding himself surrounded with kids adorned in the same uniform as Flynn. Another smile crept its way up onto his face as he crouched back down and talked to each child, trying his best to give each individual one his unwavering attention. About thirty minutes after, Mark felt a soft tap on his shoulder, looking up and finding Donghyuck standing above him. He patted the head of the girl standing in front of him and stood up, dusting his pants off. “Hey there, _Your Highness,_ ” he said, over exaggerating his bow, to which the children cheered. “Hey yourself,” he responded, clearly unamused by Mark’s antics. He glanced at his pocket watch, surprised they had only fifteen minutes to make their way back to the meeting building. Mark alerted Donghyuck and he nodded, already making his way back to the building. Although the children protested, Mark sadly bid them farewell, with promises of coming to visit them another time. Before he turned to leave, he felt another tug at his pants. He looked down and found a little girl, who he recognized to be Aurora, looking up at him expectantly.

    “Mister Mark, I have a present for you and His Highness,” she mumbled, quickly shoving two flower crowns into his hands. He smiled at the girl and crouched down, wincing when his knee popped. “Thank you, Aurora. We’ll be sure to wear these everywhere,” he said, leaning over to kiss the girl’s forehead. She beamed at him and wrapped her small arms around his neck, Mark complying and returning the gesture. “Even when you get married?” she asked, not understanding when Mark choked in surprise. He wanted to deny, but once he took one look into her eyes, filled with _innocence_ and _hope_ , he sighed and patted her head.

 

“Yeah, even then.”

  


_______________________________

  


    Mark had to jog to catch up with Donghyuck, the boy already making it to the corner by the time he had finished with the children. He crept up behind him and placed the flower crown on his head, chuckling when he immediately whipped around to smack him. “What did you put on my head?” he asked, reaching above himself to grab the item. “It's a gift from one of the kids,” he explained, placing his own flower crown on his head. Donghyuck looked at his own, a small blush creeping up his neck. His had been decorated with various warm colors, ranging from different hues of red, orange, and yellow. There was a single star placed in the middle, gold ribbons draping off the top of the star and attaching themselves to the sides of the crown to mimic a tiara look. The back had two gold ribbons hanging, there to help adjust the size of the crown. He smiled and placed the item back on his head, turning to look at Mark. The guard’s had been decorated in a similar manner, but with cooler colors. The blues, greys, and whites seemed to compliment him well, but Donghyuck wouldn’t comment on it verbally.

    The prince let Mark blabber on about the different kids he encountered, spewing nothing but positive things about each and every one of them. “You know,” he said, cutting off the older boy. “Your heart holds a lot of love in it,” he paused for a moment, chuckling when confusion overcame Mark’s face. “You seem to give your heart out to others, expecting absolutely nothing in return. In terms of _you_ , your heart seems to act before your mind. I could see it with the way you acted with those kids. It was kinda gross, to be honest,” he laughed again when Mark responded with an annoyed grunt, Donghyuck nudging him playfully. “Kidding, kidding. It’s really nice, actually. All my past guards feigned ignorance to any type of emotion. I got tired of them. It felt like I was hanging out with the shell of a person. You’re a nice change, Mark Lee,” he finished, giving Mark a small smile.

    Any built up annoyance he might of had early quickly dissipated, leaving nothing but a _warm_ feeling in the guard.

 

“Thanks, Donghyuck.”

 

“Of course, Mark.”

  


_______________

  
  


    The two made it to the building with two minutes to spare, quickly making their way back into the lobby without anyone noticing. Mark bowed when the King and Queen descended down the stairs with their guards following, while Donghyuck gave them a curt nod. After the two passed them, they started their walk back outside, not giving any clue to their previous whereabouts. Before they entered their respective carriages, Donghyuck was stopped by his mother calling his name. He made his way over to her, stopping when she reached her hand to pat his cheek.

 

    “Where did you get that flower crown?”

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. its been 3 months since i updated  
> so uhh sorry about that. ive been losing MAJOR inspiration for writing this, especially since ive been getting back into anime and falling out of kpop  
> im gonna keep writing this tho cause its kinda my babie  
> kudos and comments are really appreciated, it keeps me motivated to keep writing for u guys!!!  
> if u wanna talk or ask me questions my twitter is @jaemintier <33

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic and i literally thought of the idea like. 10 minutes before writing it SOO  
> idk how regular updates will be because i still have like 2 months of med school left before summer BUT we'll see how it goes!! some characters may be a lil ooc sometimes but.. it'll all work out trust me :P  
> anyways if u have any questions or wanna talk my twitter is @jaemintier !! my cc is there toooo


End file.
